


like falling petals, frozen in time

by kagehana_tsukio



Category: One Piece
Genre: All flower meanings in the notes are taken DIRECTLY from “crown the king (with bloody flowers)”, Gen, Poetry, character poetry, each poem corresponds to the poem with the matching flower, fandom poetry, freeform poetry, in all the best ways, inspired by whirlybird70’s hanahaki AU, please go read their fic it’s 100 guaranteed to punch you in the heart, to ensure the correct flower meanings are expressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehana_tsukio/pseuds/kagehana_tsukio
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by WhirlyBird70's Hanahaki AU fic, "crown the king (with bloody flowers)"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Kudos: 23





	1. morning glories (luffy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [crown the king (with bloody flowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242642) by [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70). 



> flower language meanings are taken from the notes of whirly's respective chapters, just to make sure the meanings get across correctly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning Glories: small flowers that bloom in the morning and die in the evening. Can mean: Unrequited love, Mortality of life, and Love that is in vain. Can be used to vulcanize rubber.
> 
> [chapter 1; crown the king (with bloody flowers)]

You were always  
a part of me.

My love for you  
integral  
to my very being.  
A longing to explore  
every part of you  
to sail freely upon your waters.

And yet  
a single moment,   
the smallest choice  
and I was lost.

My love in vain,   
pouring from me  
as blossoms,  
like the spill of light at morning  
as I sit and bask in your glory.


	2. sea pinks (zoro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sea Pinks - Also called sea thrifts, they are a coastal flower known to rot in the center and die without proper care, and so have a reputation for being short lived. Can mean 'vindictive' or 'sympathy'.
> 
> [chapter 2; crown the king (with bloody flowers)]

and he left behind him a trail  
as pink as the petals  
spilling from his lips.

(as pink as the newly healed flesh  
marking the spot  
where he's carved himself into your heart)

as pink as stolen words from your breath  
of oaths and sworn loyalty  
and of the waves  
crowned with blood.


	3. milk vetch & sunflower (nami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milk Vetch: Can mean 'your presence softens my pains'  
> Sunflower: false riches, haughtiness, adoration
> 
> [chapter 3; crown the king (with bloody flowers)]

he laughs like he holds the sun,  
and the flowers spilling from him:  
a show of the love  
he cannot restrain.

like the wind softens  
the burn of the sun,  
you  
fight,  
against the world  
that longs to tear him down.

to smother his life  
with false glory,  
to drown him  
under seas of pain.

(but the problem with the sea is:  
it cannot distinguish  
its love from its hate)


	4. daffodils & water willows (usopp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daffodils: also called narcissus, these small flowers can mean 'self love,' 'unrequited love', 'deceitful hopes' 'new beginnings' and 'regard'. They are poisonous, if cooked or eaten, and white daffodils are often called grave flowers.
> 
> Water willows: can mean freedom, and as the name implies, grow by or in the water.
> 
> [chapter 4; crown the king (with bloody flowers)]

i've seen it before:  
this painful kind of love,  
of selfish selflessness.

to watch you give your heart  
to what you couldn't help but love,  
to dream of new beginnings  
and the endless freedom  
to love forever.

but,  
love can be a poison.  
crawling inside you,  
tangling in your veins  
and dragging you below the water.

but the best cures came from poison,<  
and maybe this one would too,  
but i know  
this hope in my chest  
is only based on self deceit)


	5. globe amaranths (chopper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Globe Amaranths - immortality, unfading love

he lived-  
each day a dream  
and a gift  
unsure the next will come.

and he promised  
with the warmth of his heart  
his smile  
his touch  
that he would live-

_(to become king_  
_or_  
_dead.)_

-after all:  
"a man only dies  
when he's forgotten".


	6. camellia (vivi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camellia- pink, red, or white flowers that can mean 'my destiny is in your hands' or 'unpretending excellence'. Also, traditionally are used in herbal remedies as part of a pain reliever.

oh to watch as they sang on the seas:  
joyous,  
unpretending,  
_free._

caught in a time  
when fate is held  
in no hands but your own,  
and his chose _love_  
only to be promised to death,  
forever followed  
by shadows stained red  
with the proof of his life.

but you chose  
to place your destiny in those hands too-  
and maybe his red  
stained life  
like the endless blue of his love.


End file.
